standstill_equinoxfandomcom-20200214-history
STAND\STILL™ The BRIDGEPOINT Emergent
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Story Once In the two of them return to the present timeline they find a large difference with the world emerging around the Yoko and Akira go to Kronos old apartment to see if he's somehow uneffected, and initially Chanten -though nocibly different- opens the door. He invites Yoko and Akira in cueing lavish piano music somewhat flirting with them. A woman then comes down to investigate her son's sudden change in behavior. Yoko and Akira are suprised to find the woman from the firewoks celebration greeting them. Chanten pauses as he realizes his mother is standing behind him. He turns and refers to her by maiden name; Korsa. Korsa tells Chanten about opening doors for rift-raft and greets the pair with a slight disdane towards Yoko. Yoko is throw off by the subtle hostility of which only Chanten is oblivious to. Akira finally asks what's Korsa's gripe with Yoko. Korsa brings up last year's Tech Expo where because of the Akira Compromise - A last-minute bill Yoko had aparently passed on behalf of Akira- Korsa's comapany was disqualified and suffered a heavy loss. Korsa's husband Dan joins the conversation walking down to great his wife and son. Dan says that Yoko caused Benne Body Dynamics to have to scrap majority of their most exspensive projects and they'd almost went bankrupt; adding they'd only saved themselves by the mercy of private investors and lenders. Akira then asks Dan if he owns the company, Dan reveals he'd taken the company from his uncle through undermining him by buying shares of the company anonomously; until he pulled his uncle off the board. Akira then asks how Korsa came into the picture. Korsa then says she'd married into the business, but adds that she'd married under a different name to protect the merger of her and Dan's companies. Yoko then interjects about the merger now possessing inenherient knowledge of this timeline. she begins sending this information to Akira to sort through. Akira asks about what the Comrpomise exactly entails. Korsa says the bill gives the N-Populace access to the Spopuplace Economy- to keep their own stable- by which they were to abandon Nukes. The Compromise also gave the S-Populace access to earth markets under the aggrement that laws and regulations be put in place regarding limmiting Accent Tech; and prohibiting the use of 'Newton Powers' without declaration from a political body limiting the use of such powers to one persons. Dan then Interupts saying he's off to work and kisses Korsa on the cheek, taking Chanten with him to drop him off for school. Data As an awkward Silence begins both Yoko and Korsa recieve the same distress signal from a facility just outside Zang Xi- a small port out Xian Xi. The three of them rush to the location to find it rich with insurgents from one of the Earth Colonies. Korsa and Yoko work together to effectivly neutralize the insurgents. meanwhile Akira faces off against a HATU- which shouldn't exist in this timeline. after neutralizing the tank the group is called to assist ERIS excluding Korsa -saying this is where they split- when Yoko asks why she's not going to help Korsa then says her and ERIS 'Don't see eye to eye'. When the pair are greeted by David Eris, they see the cruel pun as Eris only has one eye- possibly due to Korsa. as the group prepares for a sit-rep they are ambushed by two Deslin Industires Kales. Donovan is seen using a tether Like mechanism as he glides in pursuit, easily taking out the Kales. Dononvan lands to greet Akira and Yoko. as the team is finally greeted by Sam; by which some of them express dislike of Yoko's presense. Yoko isn't at all bothered by it, but Sam is and says whoever doesn't like it can sit out the battle from here on out; and the group becomes silent. From There Sam, Dono,Yoko, David and Akira proceed to a checkpoint with their respective forces. Sam and Yoko talk about the bill; with Sam saying she hasn't had a chance to talk to her about it. Yoko explains why she'd done it and Sam says it's okay and that she aproves of Yoko's descision Dono adding as does he. the group Data Yoko and the group are then greeted by Alexander Xtraite the man revealing himself behind the attacks, and the one causing an event he's calling the 'Bridgepoint Emergent'. When Yoko asks what his plan is Xtraite, tells her he has to start a war to save a world. Yoko asks him what he means and Xtraite clarifies; he says he's going to merge the Emergent world with their own. Daivid asks Yoko to explain this insane rambling to him. Yoko says that this timeline isn't the only one that exists and that there is at least one other timeline; Akira and her own. Yoko and Akira then reveal exactly where they're from and why they're here. Data as Yoko wraps up her story Nazara tells her how beautifully phrased the last part was; but reminds them that unless they're able to go back int time from thirty thousand feet; none of that will matter. Yoko gives Nazara the bird and Sam tells Donovan to radio ATC and clear the landing pad. ATC tells Sam that unless she can jump from that height, fly, and scramble the AA Guns from mid air; that the landing pad is, and will continue to be too hot for anything bigger than a gnat to touch the ground. Cruz and Adrien decide to go around to deal with the HATU, despite Magito's warning; deciding two teams securing the landing pad are better than one. Magito and Rachael accept the help, and the two teams rondeveuz inside the hanger. When the group arrives they find to their dismay an armored squad and vehicle they've never seen before, Korsa designates the vehicle as a HAATR UAV and tells Cruz and his team to clear the hanger and she'll focus on it for the time being. Yoko then comments how there's no way Korsa should know that; to which Korsa says Yoko isn't the only being from the Emergent. Alexander pardons her interjection and the two share nicities but he then reminds her he can't control who the missles fire at to where Korsa says it's okay; she been waiting for a moment like this. Korsa then preps herself for a jump. She then leaps from her private vehicle field-testing her Kronos Invertigo Suite, the only Kronos suit modified for short-term flight. Xtraite and Korsa talk about the Emergent timeline a little more while Korsa gets closer to the ground. Alexander compliments Korsa on her form as she uses the Waveboard to move around the missles with flares; Korsa accepts the compliment before being blown out of the sky. Cruz then in a risky manuver runs towards the HAATR; tanking the 140mm shells going off near him. Alexander asks Cruz how long he can keep his shell active to which Cruz says as long as he'll need. He then lines himself up with Korsa and catches her breaking the fall, and a few of her ribs. Alexander and Korsa catch a blueshift, before everyone else senses it. when the entire group senses it they're all thrown of by how strong it is. Alexander, Korsa, Yoko and Akira immiedietly tag the owner of the Blueshift. Just then Kronos comes out of FTL Space; with Yoko and Akira questioning this event. Korsa andn Alexander rejoice knowing their plan has a chance now. Kronos and Korsa have a staredown with Kronos saying he has no beef with Korsa, with Korsa saying he shouldn't as she brought him here. Korsa then decides to aid Kronos in dealing with the HAATR, and the two seem evely matched; much to everyones suprise except Alexander; whom laments that Korsa's toying around will get her killed just like Dan. Korsa then gets serious and destroys the HAATR using her signature move. Alexander then says that's more like it; Korsa then directs her attention to Alexander, saying how dare he mention Dan that way. Alexander attempts to apologize but Korsa now refuses to talk to him. Kronos asks her where exactly he is, to where Korsa says that he is standing at the Emergent; an event merging timlines into one single optimzed continuim. Korsa is left displacent by the pairs conflinting timelines, and despite not actually being Kronos' equivilant, Korsa has still lost her stake in some of her timeline; but is uneffected by some of Kronos -whos timeline is merging with Dan's voiding his death through Kronos. majority of the team begin merging with their doubles if they exist and keeping their history if they possess no double. Kronos removes his helmet and is shocked to find he looks very different now, a lot like Dan. He then turns to see Korsa whom is equally as shocked; though the only person uneffected by the changes in either persons is Chanten as he's adjusting as the timeline changes. Kronos and Korsa have an argument after Korsa calls him Dan, an argument that adds much to Chanten's confusion. As the worlds continue to merge the N-pupulace grows increasingly adjutated at the changes of which they were not informed of and able to track, as some of them are uneffected by the merging timelines. the N-Populace sends an infiltration team to eliminate those resposible for the mergent. John and Akira are still living together to their suprise; getting along very well. the two of them take turns sharing about their past experiences as members of PMCs. as the two begin to makeout they hear helicopters on the roof. John hears his name over the comms, knowing these people are after him. John and Akira deal with the people attacking them respectfully. Meanwhile Yoko and other team members have their own problems as well. Yoko is already on route to her panic room, killing assassins as she goes; while Minbatsu is trying to get back into the building via the most secured part of the building. Once Yoko is in the room she gets access to all security feeds within the building giving Minbatsu a heads up on the wherabouts of the assassins. Minbatsu makes it past the security system with little to no difficulty telling yoko that they 'Need a new security system' . Meanwhile Sam beats Jen, David, and Donovan, in a game of beer-pong; atributing her skill at the game to her sniper training. as the group continues to celebrate Sam says she's calling it a night, and decides to leave. As she gets outside she runs into a famillier face; a hacker she'd tailed back at her days on the police force; DAS. DAS says it's late for her to be walking alone saying he'll walk her to her car. as they walk, Sam asks DAS about his mother; to which he says she's fine. DAS then asks if Sam's still after his father to which she says yes, but that they can't actually find him. DAS says he knows wher his father's hiding. Sam stops and DAS admits that yes, he's hacking places that require government clearence, but then he jokingly says he's using his powers for good; adding he's only been following the paper trail his father's been leaving. Sam tells him to send it to her email, encrypted and DAS then asks why she won't just give him a salary already. Sam then jokes, saying if DAS is even old enough to by a bottle of Sereth Iced Wiskey, and proceeds to get in her car. DAS asks if she'll give him a lift to his apartment; to which she reluctantly says okay, citing DAS' tendecy to 'Bug things he shouldn't be buggin'. The two proceed to get in the car but stop halfway as they notice a red dot on Sam's shoulder. the two duck and run to cover as shots ring out, and a hit squad moves in to secure Sam. One of the agents goes to ambush her and DAS tackles him, and this alerts Sam to the ambush. Sam and DAS work together to defeat the attackers. after the scuffle by which the attackers fallback Sam finally asks for DAS' real name he says his name is Ed Mar. Sam says she'll by him a beer as a thank you, Ed says he'd rather have a job; Sam nods but before either can catch their breathe shots ring out again and the two hurry to Sam's car. . Korsa finds a lovebird with a broken wing being tortured by a group of normals, Korsa then goes to help the little bird, but doesn't resist the attackers. Korsa is beaten until she blacks out, struggling to protect the bird; wrapping open hands around it and holding it under her chest. As Sam and Ed pull up to ERIS headquarters where Sam tells Ed to keep the car at one of his many hiding spots to throw-off their pursuers, she then tells him not to go joyriding or do anything thaat'll draw attention. Ed then sarcastically confirms that Sam's okaying the joyride, Sam gives him an intense glare; and Ed finally says he's joking and takes the car. meanwhile Yoko then goes to the appartment to check on Kronos; after surveying the damage, she find Chanten crying, Chanten doesn't realize it's Yoko and calls her mother; then realizes it's not Korsa. Chanten attempts to hold back his tears asking if he can get her anything; Yoko knowing that he's trying to distract himself instead holds him in her arms letting him cry himself to sleep hin her arms. She then goes into the gym to find Kronos punching a traing dummy, then she notices his fist are bleeding; and begs him to stop. She tells him she'll hold him, as he's held her, for this one night. later that night Kronos and Yoko share a moment in bed where he thanks her for staying. in the morning Korsa awakes in the hospital and is greeted by a nurse whom says her husband is here to see her. To Korsa's suprize she finds Kronos standing at her bed with flowers. The two of them talk about the arguement, and how they both worried about eachother and Chnten, citing there's something there. Korsa asks about the bird, to which Kronos says Korsa's weight permenatly injured the bird's wing; but Korsa says she'll keep it anyway. Korsa is suprised to find that Kronos had taken care of the bird; saying he'd figured she'd say that . After leaving the hospital Korsa and Kronos go different ways for a while, Kronos agreeing to give her space to heal; Korsa taking the bird names him Dan Tantrim. Yoko comes over to Korsa's to check up on her. Korsa then asks why Yoko cares since their mortal enemies. Yoko admits that she'd do the same for Kronos, Korsa asks her not to finish that sentance. after a minute of Silence Korsa asks if Kronos and Yoko were close, to which Yoko says that in her timeline because of the death of their lovers they became very...intimate. Yoko says it's funny how Dan was technically Kronos' alternate, but that Korsa moreso mirrors him in many aspects. Korsa asks Yoko about her double, to which Yoko reveals it to be KING; to Korsa's confusion as the name doesn't mean anything to her. She asks Yoko to describe him, though Yoko seemingly describes her instead, with some form of admiration. Korsa then begins to flirt with Yoko, whom grows suprisingly comfortable with the flirtation from her 'arch nemisis'. Yoko immidiatly trys to assumesit's an underhanded buisness scheme but Korsa assures her it's no ploy. Korsa intesifies the mood by forcing herself onto Yoko, saying she loves a woman who can beat her. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.